A Game to Remember
by Marka.Marauder
Summary: Virtual Reality Machines and Nazi Zombies; what a way to waste an afternoon! And with the new Designator Round, it's even more of a challenge. But an outside influence causes the machines to malfunction, trapping 4 friends inside with no known means of escape. It's only a game though, right? How intelligent can the AI be? In this case, very, and both sides are peckish for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is more of a prologue chapter than anything, so don't expect anything too exciting to happen ^^' It's just here to 'introduce' things to you, i.e. 2 characters and where this all takes place. A lot of people have done the 'sucked into the console' or 'stumble upon a teleporter' thing, so thought I'd attempt something different. I know getting stuck inside the game is a cliche by now, and I'm sorry for running low on originality in that department. I still hope you can enjoy it, and I promise something slightly more exciting will happen in the next chapter!~**

* * *

"Round 3 and he has the Ray Gun already? Lucky shit!"

"It's his 6th go on the map; it's taken him this long to get a decent gun!"

"And he just got downed by George. What a twat."

Louisa stopped eaves-dropping on the group next to her and began glancing around for Joe again. Of course, she kept it to herself, making it seem as if she were just simply switching between which screens she wanted to watch. The first time she'd been down here was to look for her cousin, Francis. He was a big fan of gaming, and he'd been entrenched in playing Nazi Zombies for quite a while. These Virtual Reality Gaming Machines, dubbed as ViRGaMs or ViRGaM for a singular, were the latest craze, and of course, he'd been first in line to try one.

They'd been set up on the bottom floor of the shopping centre in the centre of town; near the entrance to a few clothing stores and a coffee shop. Several things had been set up here before, such as dance contests and a few trampolines. There had even been a small fashion show a few months ago. She sensed the queue that she had been waiting in behind her had moved as she leant on the railing.

"It's alright, I'm just waiting for someone." She chirped with a smile, moving forwards a little to let the people passed. A few awkward smiles and quiet apologies later, and she was back to staring at the machines. They looked like a mechanical cross-breed between an armchair and a throne. The back rests were angled back a little, and slightly padded so your bum didn't go numb after ten minutes. On the arm rests were hand slots; a few straps with five finger-tip sensors that could be adjusted to fit your hand size, and a larger palm sensor underneath them.

The foot sensor was more of a foot rest, with an adjustable foot hole that stopped your feet from slipping off. Each of the seats had a helmet with a headset and set of vir-goggles that were wired to them. She didn't really understand the mechanics behind how they worked; she'd spaced out when Joe had first explained to her, and she'd been too proud to ask him to explain again. _'If only he wasn't so pretty'_ she thought, _'then maybe I wouldn't feel so silly about asking him'_. He had called it a headset, but it looked more like a respirator. It covered the wearer's mouth, transmitting whatever they said to the other people in their game, but not to the spectators watching them.

The failsafe for that was there were always at least two attendants at each booth listening in with their own headset. So if something went horribly wrong say, somebody was having an asthma attack while playing, they could end the game, get the person out and have one of the on-site medics to attend to them while an ambulance was called; if it got that bad. There were small hooks on the left side of each seat for hydration packs and 'food' packs. These games were so popular that a tournament had been held recently, and people were in games for over two hours at times, and so keeping them alive and well was a major concern. They still had quite a few of the volunteer medics working here now.

Every time she came down here, she always relayed that information to herself. It was a good way to waste ten minutes she figured, while she waited to catch a glimpse of either Joe or her cousin. She watched someone buy a Quick Revive and then get downed within ten seconds of drinking it before surveying the room again. Her eyes didn't stop when she spotted him; instead she just continued to scan the room, making it look as if she was looking for someone else.

"Louisa!" somehow, his smooth American accent carried over the din of the surrounding spectators. Then again, the human body is trained to hear our own name, so that might be why she heard it. She stared at the screen to her right for another moment, waiting for him to call her name again before glancing around, feigning ignorance.

"Louisa, over here!" Joseph was waving to her, grinning as he gestured for her to come over.

"Joe, there's a little thing called a queue." She shouted over to him, pointing to the railing she'd been leaning on for the past ten minutes, her soft English accent contrasting his. The smile on his face grew into a grin as he shook his head. He turned to the monitor beside him, still chuckling to himself. After a few button presses he jogged up to her and moved the railing aside, letting her through.

"If you're already booked, then you just go up to the front desk and tell them." She opened her mouth to say something, but instead frowned and glanced around taking a few steps forward so he could close the railing.

"But, I'm not-" she started, pointing to the crowd as he turned away from them and winked at her.

"Less talking, more walking." He grinned as he led her away from the queue, towards the monitor he'd been fiddling with earlier.

"No seriously, I'm not-"

"You are now, so just shush and enjoy it." He laughed at her confusion, pressing a few more buttons on the keypad below the monitor. Louisa began fiddling with her scarf, trying to someway disguise her blushing and pretend that she was just too warm in her clothes.

"So, I see you decided to dye your hair then." She managed to say after a moment of silence, pointing to the tips of his now dark brown hair. "The blonde suits you."

"Why thank you. I see you carried out your end of the bargain as well." His smile never faltered as he observed her dark purple hair. "Though I see you were far more adventurous than me."

"Well I didn't think you'd make your fringe and part of the back blonde."

"They were complete accidents There wasn't enough dye." His smile faded for a moment as he concentrated on what he was typing before looking back at her, smiling. "There, we're all set up, let's go." Speaking while walking, he opened the small security gate, waiting for her to follow.

"Did you just book me into a game?"

"Hell yeah. Is that a problem?"

"Uhm…aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Not really, I mean my shift ended" he fumbled in his pocket for a second before pulling out a phone and squinting at the screen "twenty…three minutes ago, so I can do what I want until all the machines close."

She stared at him for a few seconds, butterflies in her stomach as she opened her mouth.

"Wait, did you…wait for me?" raising an eyebrow, she followed him through the gate, taking her scarf off.

"Well not really. Me and some of my friends have been planning to do as many of the easter eggs as possible, but we needed four players. One of our guys dropped out at the last minute, so I've been here trying to find someone else and then bam, you showed up." She chuckled with him, hiding her slight disappointment as he took her coat. "I saw you and thought 'Hey, she's here a lot, and I haven't had a game with her yet, so I'll ask her.', so I got your attention and, well, here we are."

The frown on her face hid her embarrassment as she checked her phone, sighing through her nose. "But you haven't asked me yet."

"Are you telling me my tale of woe hasn't convinced you?!" with a over dramatic voice, his expression changed to one of horror as he crouched down near her, drawing her hazel eyes to his blue ones. It only took a few seconds before she burst out laughing, leaning on the gate as he stood up straight.

"Fine, I'll help!" she managed to giggle out, her grin matching his. _'Plus, it'd be a great chance to spend some proper time with him'_ she giggled in her head as she followed him to her seat.

"Awesome! Well then, allow me to help you set up." He chirped as he began pottering around her seat, sorting out most of the fiddly bits for her. She glanced over to the other two seats, seeing two black haired boys already in a game.

"Are they the ones we're playing with?" she indicated to the two seats with her head as he looked up at her.

"Yep. There in the middle of a game right now, so you and I will have a little warm up game before we all join up for the proper matches."

When he was out of earshot, she let out a rather audible shuddered sigh. Her stomach was doing back flips as she felt the machine softly hum into life. It wasn't the fact that she hadn't used one of these machines before that was worrying her so much. It was the fact that she had never played a game of Nazi Zombies in her life that was getting to her. The most she'd done was watched Frankie play at home, but that usually only lasted five minutes before he asked her to leave due to her distracting him with questions.

"So, are you ready?" Joe's voice seemed distant, but it was enough to get her out of her day dreaming.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry." She giggled, smiling at him as she put the goggles on, placing the ear pieces in her ears before placing the mouth piece over her mouth.

"Remember, this is only a warm up, so don't worry about fucking up a bunch, ok?" the volume of the ear phones were rather low, so she tapped around a bit before finding the volume setting and putting it somewhere in the middle.

"You got it."

"Good good. I thought Nacht would be good to warm up on, cuz y'know, it's pretty small and all. And it'll help you get used to the controls."

"Go for it, I don't mind." She feigned indifference as she tried her hardest to remember what map Nacht was and if she'd seen Frankie play on it.

"Heh, ok. Here we go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again. I hope that first chapter wasn't too boring for you ouo; As you'll see, this chapter is slightly more exciting than the previous one, so hopefully you won't find it too bad. Don't be afraid to post a review and tell me everything that's wrong with it. Trust me, I appreciate it. Try to enjoy!~**

* * *

'_Well, that could've been worse' _was the only thought that went through her mind as the loading screen for the next map, Der Riese, came into view. She'd made an idiot of herself while playing Nacht, getting downed at least twice each round. Luckily enough, Joe had just put it down to her not knowing how to play on a ViRGaM. He'd been a saint and revived her without complaint, instead just laughing with her. She'd even gone as far as reviving him once, but then they got cornered in the Help room near the sniper cabinet. It was her own fault for not rebuilding the barrier.

Like she would admit it. Joe had logged out of his machine for a moment to hook theirs with the other guys, and so she had been left on the menu screen. The piano music was beginning to freak her out when she saw two more names pop up.

"Ok, we're all hooked up now." Joe laughed as his name popped up just above hers, making her Player 4. Coloured dots began flashing next to everyone's name. The one next to the first player stopped at white, the second stopped at blue. Joe's one stopped at green, and hers eventually stopped at yellow. A small red cross appeared above her dot, indicating that she was the 'Des.'.

"Ha haa, looks like Takeo's the designator." She heard one of the other players say before the map loaded.

"Oh shit yeah, ve're doing zis challenge as a continuous Designator Round guys. Ve'll keep our characters, and Tak here vill stay as zee Designator. You all know zee rules." Joe called over the in-game lightning sound effect. It was strange to hear that come out in a German voice, but apparently these machines were capable of doing that as well.

Lou looked at the other players, trying her hardest to remember the info that Joe had given her. Joe's character model was that of the Nazi Soldier by the name of Richtofen. He'd been the marine Dempsey in Nacht, but that model was now being used by someone else. She looked down at herself to see the Imperial Uniform of the Japanese soldier; the only one she'd never seen as her cousin hated playing as him.

"What's a Designator round?" she asked to anyone in particular as they each ran to a window; she took the one to the right of the starting point as they all went towards the stair side.

"Well, you know how in any game everyone can use their points for anything?" 'Dempsey' replied, shouting up from the stairs. "Like, say if I wanted to open a door, I'd just go up to it with the points and get it open, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, in the designator round, you'd have to be standing next to me." she felt something snag her shoulder, and out of instinct she swung round with her knife out, slashing the face of a zombie before she stabbed the one next to it. Both dropped to the floor.

"What do you mean I'd have to be next to you?" her voice trailed a little as she looked at her left arm. Instead of just her points total, there were three others, each underlined with a different colour.

"In the simplest of terms," she heard him shoot six bullets before stabbing, and chided herself for not doing so. "if I want to open a door, you press your finger on my points total and then touch the door. The points needed will be taken out of my total."

"Same viz guns," 'Richtofen' Joe chimed in, rebuilding his barrier "if I vant to buy a gun off zee vall, you need to use my points to buy it, and I'll get it."

"Ok, that makes sense. What about the box?"

"Ah, now zee box," the guitar riff signifying the end of the round played, followed by the weird singing as she reloaded her pistol "is a little different. It vorks zee same as vall veapons or doors, but if vee don't vant zee veapon zat comes up zen…vell…"

"Well what?"

"If we don't want the weapon, you have to have it." 'Dempsey' coughed as he ran up to help whoever was playing Nikolai. "No ifs, no buts. And, as a real pain in the ass, you can't swap it out. You have to keep it until it runs out of ammo three times."

"What about if I don't pick it up?"

"Zen zee box becomes unusable for five rounds."

She unloaded a clip into an oncoming zombie, slashing another one before retreating and reloading. She'd been listening so intently that she'd ignored the barrier, which the zombies had decided was the one that needed redecorating. She shot one of them 6 times before running over and slashing its neck open. 'Dempsey' appeared beside her and dealt with the rest before letting her rebuild the barrier.

"Ok then, what happens if I get downed?"

"Well then we can't open, buy or activate anything until you're revived. If we can't get to you in time, then we have to end the round before we can."

"Right, got it." Once she finished reloading, she flicked her hands at him, signalling for him to shoo so she could gain her own points.

"As much as I'd love to, one of us has to keep an eye on you at all times." 'Dempsey's' lips didn't even move as he spoke, another creepy thing to add to her list. "Unfortunately, that's me, so stuff it."

"Fine, just at least let me kill something."

"No promises."

She sighed inwardly, leaning against the barrier again when something cold and undead slapped her in the face. _'Oh for the love of' _she unloaded a clip before slashing wildly, missing it about five times before three more zombies showed up. When the zombie finally fell, 'Dempsey' began dealing with the others.

"Hey guys, I'm running out of juice here!"

"Ja ja vee heard you zee first time Dempshey." 'Richtofen' was leading a group of about 5 zombies to the centre of the spawn, allowing 'Nikolai' to stand on the teleporter pad and cook a grenade. It bounced off of 'Richtofen' before landing in the group, blowing the legs of 2 of them while killing the others.

"Right. Tak, could you open the door?" 'Nikolai' was already at said door before the grenade had exploded, and it had only just occurred to Lou that he didn't talk much. Still, she ran over to him, rolling up her left sleeve as 'Richtofen' played with the crawlers. After a few seconds of staring, she placed a finger on the blue points before tapping the door. Surely enough, it opened, and 'Nikolai's' points went down.

"Huh, that was easy." She smiled, running through the small room before hitting another door. "And that's just mildly inconvenient." This time, she tapped the door with her left hand, taking points out of her own total to open it.

"Yeah, this room doesn't really have purpose except to piss you off." 'Nikolai' laughed as he led the way through, running up to the outline of the Thompson.

"Uhm" Lou managed to hum before he ran up the staircase to the left.

"No, I don't know why I tried that either." He answered, turning to face her. "Tell those two it's ok to kill them."

She nodded and turned to face the spawn area. "Hey guys, you can kill them now."

"Just a second!" 'Dempsey' called back to her. When the round hadn't ended after a minute, she went out to see what was happening. 'Dempsey' and 'Richtofen' were taking it in turns to run at a crawler before diving to prone over it, and then diving into prone over each other. She rolled her eyes, taking out her pistol before using the remainder of her bullets to end the round.

"Vhy vould you do zat? You're such a shpoil shport!"

"Well now I'm out of ammo, so it's a lose-lose really." A sound like a thunderbolt echoed around the map, and a light flashed over the area where 'Nikolai' had ran to.

"Ah, power's on, which means we have a bit more room to run around." They followed 'Dempsey' through a now opened path next to the door she had opened. She stopped in front of a green vending machine, tapping it's name before listening to its tune.

"None of us has enough points for zat. Come on." He tapped her shoulder before 'Dempsey' barged through, going to prone in front of the machine. A little '+25' appeared above his head. "Damn you, I vas going to do zat!"

"Well then you should've been faster!"

"Zombies!" Was Lou's contribution to the conversation as they all made a hasty retreat to the power area, and ultimately, the Mystery Box. She selected the white numbers on her arm before slapping the box. The lid flipped open behind her as she nodded to 'Dempsey', who then took her place as she slashed at one of the zombies tearing down the nearby barrier.

"Ha ha, A big toy for a big boy!" He shouted, taking the Galil from its place in midair before shooting the heads off of a trio of undead. 'Richtofen' had ran back to the spawn with Lou, leading her to the Thompson so she could buy it for him. They then ran up the stairs and stopped halfway across the now lowered bridge, Lou stabbing whatever she could while he brought up the rear.

"Dempshey, you go kill things viz Nikolai. I'll take care of Takeo for now." He called down, watching as the marine nodded and ran under the bridge, heading right.

"I'm gonna hit the box, I need a gun." She shouted as she jumped off the bridge, stumbling a little as she made her way to the box.

"Alright Takeo, but be care-" his speech was cut off when an earthquake like tremor shook the entire map. He crouched, reloading his weapon as another tremor almost flung him off. He managed to crawl over to flat land as he glanced down at Takeo.

The lighting flashed, causing the surroundings to disappear for a moment as one by one the heads of the zombies began to explode, instantly killing them. Lou didn't get a chance to register this though, as the last tremor caused her to lose balance, the floor shaking violently beneath her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo! This one is longer than the other two, so I apologise in advance ;w; I decided to post the first 3 chapters up right away, to somehow get you passed the boring bits as quick as possible ^^' As I said in the others, I hope you enjoy the chapters. R&R!~**

* * *

The tremor sent her flying into the wall behind her. Everything went black for a second, and she could swear that the shopping centre flashed into view. It was gone as quick as it appeared, and her sight returned, though it was still blurry around the edges. She was still opposite the Mystery Box, empty M1911 still in hand as she rubbed the back of her head. When her vision had cleared fully she bent her leg, using her knee and the wall beside her for support as she shakily got to her feet. The wall had a strange texture to it and, after a quick inspection, she realised her hands were now gloved.

Unconvinced, she closed her eyes again, counted to ten relatively quickly before opening them and looking at her hands again. _'Nope, still gloved'_. She then noticed that the colour of her uniform had changed. The hat that was perched on her head fell off as she looked at her now black boots. The eagle emblem on the hat caught her eye instantly. Her character model was now that of the German Doctor whose name escaped her. A few loose strands of hair fell into her vision as she bent down to pick up her hat, and it wasn't until she put them behind her ear did she really catch on.

The Doctor had very short hair, certainly not enough to put behind his ear, never mind enough to tease his eyes. As she walked over to the box, she holstered the M1911, placed the hat under her arm and tried to take her left glove off. It worked, strangely enough, but as she lifted her arm to check her hair she noticed something even weirder. Despite the thickness of her coat, she could still see a faint indication of her breasts underneath.

"Oh…kay…this shouldn't be happening." She wondered out loud. Joe had told her that these machines were capable of quite a few things, but he hadn't mentioned that they were possible of reading the player's own body shape and gender.

A few seconds of wide eyed pouting and staring at her own chest did nothing, so instead she placed the hat back on her head and re-tried the box.

"C'mon, this lady needs a new pair of everything." She muttered as she smacked the lid, causing it to fling open and the random gun animation to float in the air. Glancing around helped pass the seconds before she looked at her prize. "Huh, I guess this will do," she whispered, taking the AUG from the light and taking a step back as the box closed "whatever it is." Two full ammo pouches materialized on her belt, and a small chime followed by a click played in the distance, signifying that her weapon could not be changed. She switched back to her pistol before switching to her new gun, taking in the info.

"An org huh? Or is it Eh-You-Gee...I'll have to ask Joe when I find him." Sighing, she aimed down the sight of the gun for a moment before heading back under the bridge.

"There you are!" her head snapped up, and she took a few steps back as she saw Joe on the bridge, grinning down at her.

"Oh, hi Joe." She coughed, a little confused. His character model had been that of the Doctor, but now it was different. He caught her expression as he jumped down, looking down at himself before chuckling and tapping his chest.

"Oh yeah, there must've been a system reboot or something. Anyways, all our characters have changed, but as far as I know we've kept our points…" he trailed off, watching her as she just stared at him. It only took a few seconds before it started to freak him out. "Uhm…Frankie, you ok?"

"Frankie?" she tilted her head.

"Oh sorry, is that you Matt?"

"Joe it's me, Lou." Pointing to herself as she took a step forwards, she reached her other hand out and touched his shoulder. "Can…can you see me?"

"Of course I can see you Lou, it's just your character change threw me off a little."

"No, I mean can you see me. As in my hair and my…w-well" she indicated her chest area, watching as he pulled a face.

"Nooo…you just look like Richtofen to me…why, can you see yourself?" his eyes were drawn to her none gloved hand.

"Not just that, I can see you. I can see your hair and eyes, right down to the accidental blonde bits…and I can hear your voice." It was his turn to tilt his head, confusion filling his face as his hand went to his head.

"Well I…I don't know how to explain th-"

"Joe! The fuck are you bro?" another voice shouted from the path Lou had been heading towards. She froze, her mind suddenly registering the name he'd mentioned earlier.

"Frankie's in this game?" she exclaimed, heading towards the tunnel as she stared at Joe.

"Well yeah, which is another reason why I picked you to jo-"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she hissed as he hurried after her. She could see the spawn area through a chain link fence, a small wall blocking off some of it as she headed to the right. Just then two more people rounded the opposite corner, one dressed up as the Russian, and the other wearing the uniform she had been wearing earlier.

"Joe there you are, don't run off like that." Her cousin, who was now the Japanese soldier, was directing his speech to her. There was a sound of shuffling next to her as Joe skidded to a stop.

"Dude she's not Joe, I'm Joe." He grinned, pointing to her as she tried her best to not look at her cousin.

"Oh great, you get to be fucking Dempsey you little dick." Frankie laughed.

"How d'ya think I feel? She's Richtofen!" he laughed back.

"Wait, she?"

"Yeah, you're cousin, Louisa."

There was a cold silence as Frankie slowly moved his glare to her.

"Why did you invite her?" his voice didn't match the glare, which made her look at him. He didn't look disappointed, more defeated as he whined "I told you she doesn't and has never played before."

Gulping, she decided to wave at the other guy. He looked a few years younger than her, and even with the Soviet uniform on she could still see his wildly cut hair poking out from under the hat. He simply smiled and waved back before looking at Frankie.

"Oh come on, I thought I'd give her shot. I mean Kevin bailed out, and there was no one else to ask, so I asked her."

"But Joe we're gonna lose if she plays."

"Hey, I'm not that bad." She finally decided to pipe in, placing her hands on her hips in a futile attempt to look scary. "I've managed to only get downed twice, which I must say out of the three games I've played, is quite an accomplishment." She lied. He regarded her for a moment before sighing and rubbing his head and turning his eyes to the sky.

Clicking his tongue as he thought, he gave it a moment before throwing his hands in the air. "Alright, fine, I'll give you that. Are you still the designator?" she quickly checked her left arm, rolling her sleeve up further before nodding. "Right, in that case then we can make sure you don't get downed much. That should hel-" his sentence was cut short by another tremor, this one a lot smaller than the previous ones. They all crouched down, waiting for it to pass before the lights flickered on and off a few times.

They all glanced at each other before repeating what she had done and fiddling with their hair.

"Does that mean you can all see each other now?" she ventured.

"Yeah, I can hear you too." Frankie nodded.

"Ditto." The one she assumed was Matt nodded as well. They had a few seconds of calm before Lou and Joe were pushed aside by someone unknown.

"Out of the way, this Russian needs vodka!" the soldier announced before he stumbled and ran straight into Matt. Everyone reached for their weapons as the two had a small scuffle on the floor, resulting in the soldier being pushed off of Matt. He then got up and shook his head before glancing around at everyone. When he was satisfied, he ran off, heading to the left.

Frankie and Joe didn't even try to hide their laughter as Matt look slightly traumatised. "Well, that's one way of saying hello." He managed to say after the initial shock disappeared. When the laughter calmed down, Frankie took a few steps back and looked down the path the soldier had taken.

"What weapons have you got Lou?" the question was sudden, taking Lou a little longer to think.

"Uhm, an empty pistol and an org…I think that's how you say it." She glanced at Joe, shrugging as he still chuckled.

"Ah, ok then," Frankie looked at her for a moment before looking back down the path "then I suggest we-" he turned his head, his expression dead-pan as he stared at the spot just behind her. Matt began staring too, and she soon found herself and Joe turning to look as well.

Three men were standing a few metres behind them. There were in different uniforms, but still looked a mixture of surprised and pissed off. It took a moment, but she finally recognised them as the characters they had been playing before the tremor. The Japanese soldier, Takeo, had a stern look on his face, his fingers teasing the handle of his knife. The American, Dempsey had an eyebrow raised, his hands resting on his hips as he regarded them with distrust. The German, Richtofen, on the other hand, was grinning wildly, and unfortunately for her she was the victim of his stare.

"Ah, wunderbar!" He laughed, clapping his hands together as he strode towards her eagerly. "Es ist großartig, endlich eine deutsche hier. Abgesehen von mir, natürlich." His manic grin never faltered as he took her hand, shaking it a little too enthusiastically before letting go and walking behind her. "Jetzt, wo ich einen meiner eigenen habe bei mir, kann ich überlasse diese Idioten und weiter mit meinen Plänen ungestörte!" he was some way away from Frankie before he turned to face her again, still grinning. "Komm jetzt mein Lieber, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Everyone looked at her, and she in turned returned their confused looks.

"Hey Richtofen, what the hell did you just tell her?" Dempsey's rough voice sent a shiver down her spine as he walked up beside her, glaring at her. "The hell did he just tell you toots?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Was all she managed to say before Frankie appeared in front of her, pulling her away.

"Wait a minute. Hey Richtofen," the American was no longer glaring at her, and was instead grinning towards the crazy German. "she's not even German you fucking dumbass!"

"Vat?!" the German screeched, storming his way back to her. "How dare you make up such silly lies Dempshey, she's clearly von of my own, aren't you mein Lieber?" his manic grin melted into what she was assuming was meant to be a warm smile. His eyes flashed away from hers for a second as Frankie tapped her arm. When she looked, she realised what was wrong and took a step back, shaking her head and holding her hands up.

"Woah woah woah, no. No no no. No, I'm not a German and I certainly," she explained, pointing to the red armband with the swastika in the middle on her upper left arm as she did so "am not a Nazi. I am so sorry I-"

The manic glare was back as he grabbed her arm, earning two pistols aiming at his head.

"How DARE you tarnish zee great empire by posing as von of us!" he shouted at her, ripping the armband off her arm with such force that she fell to her knees. Frankie then pushed him away as he knelt beside her, checking if she was ok. "I am in my right mind to shoot you vhere you stand!"

"Uh, she's kneeling down." Joe coughed, trying to direct his attention away from her.

"Look I didn't ask you American, so shut up." He barely even looked back, but he caught Dempsey's attention.

"Oh hey finally, another American around here."

"Tell me about it."

"Vill you two keep quiet? Vhy can't you be more like Takeo over zhere? He only talks ven he haz too." Joe glanced over to Takeo, who simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"Wait," Matt finally spoke up, causing everyone to focus on him. "Joe, they shouldn't be here. I mean we're here, so why are they here?" he was staring at Richtofen when he spoke, but everyone else was now looking at Joe for an answer.

"Vat's zee little Soviet talking about, Joe?" he put emphasis on the name as he looked down his nose at him. Joe simply shrugged.

"I have no idea. Someone ran into him not too long ago, knocking him to the floor. He probably hit his head or something." Joe wasn't sure how good the AI was when things glitched up, but seen as though it had done pretty well so far, he was afraid the lie wouldn't pass. Strangely enough it did, but only because something else caught his attention. Namely the other soldier, who hadn't been present for this strange meeting, had suddenly appeared, running from the way he'd came towards Takeo.

"Dammit, why aren't you guys helping me?" he panted, taking a swig from his flask before reloading his gun. It didn't take long for the horde to catch up, rounding the corner in a mad sprint as they went for the group.


End file.
